An Understanding
by Crazy Hyper Lady
Summary: Yoh is leaving for the Shaman Tournament, Anna would never say it out loud, she was to be his Shaman Queen after all, but she didn't want him to go. Two-shot about a little extra scene not shown. Yoh/Anna
1. Anna

CHL: Hey everyone! This is just a little thing I thought up when I was going through the manga and anime. I love Yoh/Anna pairings! :D

Me no own Shaman King.

* * *

She went with him, a silent follower, as Yoh met up with Ryu, Manta, Pirika and Horo Horo. Her trademark frown adorned her face, matching her uncaring eyes.

Ryu slid the helmet off his head, "hey," he called.

"We've been waiting," Horo Horo said, trying to look cool.

"Okay," Yoh responded, his ever-present grin lighting his face, "let's go. But first let's have some breakfast! I'm starving!"

Horo face-faulted and Ryu sweat-dropped.

The corners of her mouth slipped upward ever so slightly as Yoh pulled a whole breakfast buffet from the extra bag she'd noticed he'd been carrying.

After a half-hour of laughing and joking, it really was time to go.

Horo Horo and Pirika hugged, Pirika with tears in her eyes as she whispered her goodbyes.

Manta looked up at Yoh and smiled, "we'll miss you around here, Yoh, don't be gone too long, okay?"

A grin flashed in answer, "of course, Manta, I'll be back as soon as I can."

With a final glance, Pirika and Manta walked away.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead," Yoh said to Horo and Ryu, "I'll catch up in just a minute, I need to check something."

"Okay, Yoh, we'll walk slow," Horo and Ryu started off.

Then Yoh turned to her with a bright smile she knew he had reserved for her and her alone. She'd never see it unless no one else was with them.

"Yoh… what are you…?" she started, but he surprised her by placing a gentle hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb under her eye.

"You're going to cry, Anna, and I don't like it when you're sad. I never have, even when we were little."

"What are you talking about?" she shot back haughtily, turning away from him. Wondering how he'd caught her carefully concealed, unshed tears.

Surprising her again by suddenly wrapping his arms around her he whispered in her ear, "don't worry, Anna, I promise I'll always come back. You can't get rid of me that easily."

In a completely unconscious act her arms returned his hug and she whispered back, "I know."

Pulling back Yoh smiled her special smile again, and a tentative one lit her face for only the briefest moment before the customary frown was back again, "Baka, if you don't get going they're going to leave you behind!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, just one more thing."

Suddenly he was in her face, kissing her square on the lips, without quite realizing what she was doing she kissed him back. Then it was over, and she was left feeling better than she had in years.

Yoh turned, with one more glace and smile in her direction, he ran after Horo and Ryu, who hadn't gotten that far ahead, and walked in between them.

"Here we go… to the Shaman Tournament!"

* * *

Yay! So there you have it! The next chapter is in Yoh's POV. Review please! :D


	2. Yoh

YAY! So here's the second chapter! Yoh's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

He knew she would follow; Anna could've never stayed put today, of all days. He was going off to the Shaman Tournament today, and he'd be leaving for he-didn't-know-how-long.

As they reached the mentioned meeting place at the park Ryu looked up from his bike, "hey," he greeted, acting cool.

Horo Horo followed Ryu's example, "we've been waiting," they both stood intending to get going.

But he had something else in mind, "Okay. Let's go." a small pause, "But first let's have some breakfast! I'm starving!"

Horo face-faulted and Ryu sweat-dropped at the sight of the buffet he'd brought, but he needed at least a little more time here, he needed some sort of closure if he might not come back.

So they laughed and joked for a half-hour, then the goodbyes started.

He basically let everyone alone, Horo hugged his sister, whispering that he promised he'd come back soon as she tearfully nodded.

"We'll miss you around here, Yoh, don't be gone too long, okay?" Manta was in front of him now.

Giving his first friend a grin, he promised, "of course, Manta, I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that Pirika and Manta walked away sadly through the trees and bushes.

Turning to Horo and Ryu with a smile he said, "Hey, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in just a minute, I need to check something," man… he couldn't have come up with a better excuse? Oh well, it did the trick.

"Okay, Yoh, we'll walk slow," and they started through the trees.

Putting on the smile that he saved just for her, he turned to Anna, easily catching the concealed tears at the corners of her eyes.

Seemingly not caring Anna raised an eyebrow at him, "Yoh… what are you…?" he cut her off by placing his hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb under her eye.

"You're going to cry, Anna, and I don't like it when you're sad. I never have, even when we were little," he'd hated seeing her sad, once upon a time it was because when she was sad she was meaner to him when she was sad. But lately he'd noticed that when she was sad, he couldn't help but feel like he'd needed to cheer her up even though she might hurt him.

In a usual Anna-like response, she turned away from him, "What are you talking about?"

He pulled her close for a hug, knowing why she was so depressed at the moment. Apparently he'd surprised her again because she stiffened, but only for a short moment, and he said, "Don't worry, Anna, I promise I'll always come back. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He felt her hug him back, making him grin again, "I know," she replied in a whisper.

Pulling back he beamed at her, getting a small upturning of her lips in response, but as soon as it had come it was gone, "Baka, if you don't get going they're going to leave you behind!"

He decided he'd better listen before her famous back-hand was brought into the picture, "Alright, alright, I'm going, just one more thing."

He really didn't know what came over him at that moment, but whatever it was, he found his lips on hers… and she was kissing him back!

But, knowing he had to go, he pulled away, happier than he'd been all month, or all year, or maybe his whole life.

With one more glance and one more of the smiles he reserved just for her, he ran after Horo and Ryu.

They hadn't gotten very far and when he looked closely seemed slightly shifty-eyed and nervous, brushing it off he walked a little faster to take the lead.

"Here we go… to the Shaman Tournament!"

* * *

W00t! Tell mme what you think! :D


End file.
